


Christmas Paper Horses

by Lobo_Loca



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: (even though it's only November 3rd), Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Origami, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/pseuds/Lobo_Loca
Summary: Ninian turns leftover wrapping paper into art, and Roy finds her origami more interesting than his new toys.





	Christmas Paper Horses

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work on my Secret Anna assignment, hit a block, and this happened instead lol

With Roy happily surrounded by new toys and Eliwood nodding off by the fire, Ninian plucks a piece of wrapping from the rubbish pile and starts folding. She makes a boxy blue horse, then two red ones to match. Gold and silver wrapping she turns into a sleek dragon.

Ninian inspects it critically, but can’t imagine how to add frills with folds alone. She sets it aside and turns to pick the paper for her next figure.

Turning back, she finds Roy has abandoned his recently open gifts to investigate her origami. He pokes at the horses and making neighing sounds. Trotting them across the floor, he even murmurs “Clomp, clomp, clomp,” in imitations of horseshoes on cobblestones.

Roy keeps one eye on the dragon as he plays. Ninian thinks it's because of the colors—she and Eliwood have worked to keep Roy's inquisitive hands from jewelry and wine cups. Then she notices he's moved the horses away from the dragon and put himself between the dragon and the horses. As though Roy's trying to protect the small paper horses from the larger paper dragon. 

Ninian bites her lips to keep from laughing. 

The pink paper she intended for a cat is instead folded into a small flower, which she balances delicately on the dragon's back.

Roy blinks. His brows furrow as he as he scrutinizes the dragon then Ninian. After a moment, he abandons the horses and toddles over.

Ninian expects him to abscond with the dragon, now that it's lost some of its projected ferocity. Instead, he heads straight for her. Roy picks up her hand and turns it over, even going so far as to peek up her sleeve. He doesn't seem to find whatever he's looking for and her other hand receives the same treatment.

Pouting, Roy demands, “Where’d the flower come from?”

Ninian can't help a chuckle. She pets his hair when he turns indignant, and says, “Watch.”

She picks a blue-green piece, neatly tears it into a square, and starts folding. In half to start, she makes a crease and then opens it. Ninian folds it in half the other way, so the first crease intersects the second, and opens it again. She brings the top point to the middle. Creases, the folds the bottom point to the top. 

Roy watches, enraptured. As though she works magic rather than used wrapping paper.

Ninian folds up the right side to the center crease. then the left.

“A heart!” Roy says, leaning eagerly over her leg.

“Yes." She folds in the sharp corners to make the heart rounder, softer, and holds it out to Roy. “A paper heart for my little heart.”

He takes it gently, cradling the heart in his hands like it’s glass. “Thank you, Mother.”

“Would you like me to teach you?”

Roy's head snaps up. “Please! Teach me the horses! Oh! Oh! And swords!”

“Well, I don't know any swords,” Ninian admits, “but I can teach you the heart, the flower, and the horses. The dragon as well if you’d like.”

Roy glances at the dragon, and says. “Maybe later.”

“Alright. Well first, we need to choose paper, and size matters…”

Eliwood wakes, hours later, to a wrapping paper dragon perched on his shoulder with hearts, flowers, and horses slipping from his lap as Ninian and Roy share mischievous grins.


End file.
